She didn't want protection
by MissKluck
Summary: Because in love one doesn't need protection. Day 16 of SSmonth. SasuSaku one-shot.


I wrote this before the new chapter came out, wrote it some days ago actually. Hopefully I'll get the fic for day 17 up before bed too. And sorry for not answering your reviews yet, you're all awesome!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**She didn't want protection.**

She was indestructible. Just so darn stubborn and she refused to give up. Even to her last breath she had fought. Fought for Konoha, for the shinobi world, for their friends, their team, for him. And now the war was over, shouldn't everything have been better now? Shouldn't it all have been okay now? In order now? Weren't they supposed to be happy? Sasuke felt himself wryly smirk at this, because how could they? How could they be happy when she was no longer there? How could they be happy without their stubborn, short-tempered pinkheaded teammate by their side? How could they be happy when they had all fought so well, so hard for the war to end, but she was the only one sacrificed? They were the new team 7, the new sannins. They were supposed to be the most powerful trio in the entire shinobi world. And they were, but it just wasn't enough. They were supposed to be indestructible, supposed to protect each other, let no one get left behind again. But they weren't. She was still there, still on the battlefield, still _behind_.

Sasuke could still remember the horror that coursed through him at the sound of her scream. The terrible, gut-wrenching feeling that spread throughout his entire body like fire as he watched her body fall to the ground, even more bruised and battered then when she had come to save him, to free him from the everlasting desert. She had saved both him and Naruto, brought them both back in one way or another, but the price was just too high. It was just too darn high. All her chakra was gone, she was exhausted and yet she insisted upon staying with them through the end, because, as she said, she was the medic and she needed to be ready in case of emergency.

He had been opposed to the idea, bringing her over to Kakashi for protection where she would still be on the battlefield, but protected. What happened next just felt like pure bad luck. As Sasuke turned around to go and assist Naruto in fighting Kaguya, he felt a weak, cold hand reach out for his shoulder, stopping him. Turning around he saw Sakura, although tired, staring determined at him.

"I know you're only taking me to Kakashi-sensei so he can protect me and I don't need protection," her voice, although weaker than normal, still held her usual stubbornness.

Sasuke looked her over again. She did look slightly better than she had when he had come through the portal, but that didn't mean she looked in good shape. "Sakura, quit being stubborn, you're almost out of chakra so you do need protection." He replied, feeling himself grow a little irritated. Couldn't she see that she needed protecting now? It was just because he didn't want anymore precious people to get hurt, why couldn't she just accept the darn protection.

Sakura opened her mouth to respond, but then her eyes widened, and before Sasuke could do anything he felt himself being pushed aside, stumbling some steps off to the side. As he was about to ask what the heck Sakura thought she was doing, he was interrupted by this heartbreakingly pain filled scream. Intense emotions coursed through his body at an incredible speed as Sasuke took in the sight of his pink-haired teammate falling to the ground. She had done it again! That stupid, stupid girl had again protected him despite the fact that it was she that needed protection, not him!

Why did she always, always insist upon sacrificing herself for others? Why couldn't she just have listened for once and let herself been protected instead?! Anger and despair welled up in the young Uchiha at the sight of Kaguya's grin and Sakura's still lifeless body. He heard Naruto shout too, but right now he could do nothing but focus on the body lying in front of him. How she was still not moving, not even an inch, was she even breathing? No, he couldn't focus on that now, he couldn't let himself even think the thought that she might be- And yet he had already rushed over, needing to know that despite taking a hit without chakra, despite her scream, that she was still okay. But she wasn't.

In the short moments he got to check up on her, he found no pulse, no sign of life, not even an exhale. She was completely silent, like a doll, just lying there as blood was slowly pooling out of her body. And at that moment, as his mind started to take in the truth, that the girl with the indestructible love for him was gone, he was overtaken by a blind rage. He still couldn't remember much of the fight against Kaguya, couldn't remember how Naruto had come to his side, tears streaking down his face, couldn't remember how the two of them had finally been able to seal Kaguya away. All he could remember was her pale face, half open eyes staring blankly straight forward, empty of the life and love they only mere minutes before had contained so much of.

And as it all came to an end, there was no celebration, no feeling of victory. As the portal spat them out again the atmosphere was gloomier than ever because of the price they'd had to pay for the victory. He didn't at first dare to go over to her, didn't even dare to look, but as there was a surprised cry from beside him, he couldn't help but turn around and express a yelp of surprise himself over what he saw. Because there, in the midst of ruins and battered ground, weak, green light was shining. It was not strong, but it was enough. Once and for all Sasuke got proof that truly, the love and care Sakura felt, the way it made her into who she was, it was truly indestructible.


End file.
